In computing, a data bucket may refer to a container for holding or storing data. For instance, information stored in cloud storage, such as objects, may be located in a data bucket. Data buckets can be used to organize and/or control access to data. However, generally, data buckets may not be nested, unlike directories and folders. Oftentimes, data bucket policies refer to principles and/or rules used to control one or more aspects of a data bucket, such as access to the data bucket. For example, a data bucket policy may include a list of users not allowed to access a corresponding data bucket.